


Baby

by smell_the_roses



Series: The One Night Stand [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A lot of foreplay, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Bottom Louis, Criminal Louis, Dirty Talk, Grinding, Hence the title, M/M, Originally part of a white collar AU so, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Slight Spanking, Top Harry, is relevant to this story, see additional triggers for more about that Please, too much use of pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smell_the_roses/pseuds/smell_the_roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry meets his clever one night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my WIP (which I may or may not delete but I'm posting it here so that the first work of fiction makes sense. It doesn't anyway but whatever).
> 
> So the pretense of the story is that Louis is a criminal (white collar criminal, to be exact) and he seduces Harry in his own quirky way. Which is a criminal way and isn't advised by me. At all.
> 
> *********Trigger warning: Louis is a criminal and isn't all that honest with Harry. Harry is 100% consensual with the sex bit just not with the whole Louis bit. Going along with that, there's a short scene where Louis goes into a panic attack because he feels out of control (starts "He stops" and ends at "lets out a defeated breath"), very, very short scene.
> 
> xx

It’s not surprising Harry finds himself like this. Both hands gripping the man’s hips as he helplessly grinds himself forward. In fact, he embraces it, lifting the smaller bloke up so he can wrap his arms around his waist and pin him against himself, back to chest. His soft hair by the temples of his head have been drenched in sweat but Harry noses at one, smelling the musk and feeling more than just pleasure on his clothed dick.

The man chuckles and hums, little hands coming up to pull Harry’s head down to rest on his shoulder and keeping him there while he uses the position to arch his arse more firmly into Harry’s erection. Harry moans brokenly into his ear and feels the boy shudder at the sound.

“Please take me home,” the man whines high in his throat, wiggling against Harry until he releases him. He keeps close to Harry, turning around so they’re facing each other and throwing himself back into Harry’s embrace.

As out of control as he feels, Harry still manages to find his voice and leans down to nose at the man’s neck until he tilts it enough for Harry to nibble on. He whispers against it, feeling entire shivers run through the bloke’s body at the action. “You’re a clever little thing. Had your eyes on me the second I walked in. Kept the other boys and girls away from me until I picked you, didn’t you?”

He gasps, hands clenching the back of Harry’s neck so hard the nails dig in. God, Harry has to blink the erotic pain away and occupies himself with placing tiny licks where his lips were pressed to feel a heartbeat with his tongue.

“C’mon baby, I have you figured out,” he teases and bites the man’s neck. Hard.

When he pulls away, the bloke’s mouth is open in a silent scream, eyes clenched shut. He blinks them open. They’re wide and teary but mostly blown. The black over taking the brilliant blues.

“Guilty,” he whimpers, panting hard. “Wanted you,” he adds more quietly.

Harry rewards him by diving down and taking his lips, moving his own gently but firmly controlling the motions until the man is moaning and opening his mouth. Then, Harry pulls back again and sighs. “Do you always get what you want?” he asks him rhetorically but the man is quick to respond, nodding and smiling like the devil.

“I take what I want,” he corrects and ducks down out of Harry’s arms. He adjusts himself, smile crooked, before reaching over and grabbing a firm hold on Harry’s right hand. “Your place,” he decides for them and yanks Harry across the forgotten Holiday party festivities.

Harry makes a mental note to thank his sister for giving him her invitation to a “cool university” friend’s New Year’s Eve party. It’s been quite the event. They arrived two hours before the countdown and each time Harry would pick someone up, they would disappear just as quickly as they came. It took a few of them before Harry figured out the pattern and picked up a few more just to spite this man. It was a fun little game until minutes before the countdown started and Harry worried he wouldn’t be able to find the bloke in time to give him a kiss. He should have known not to worry.

“What’s your name?” Harry asks once the biting chill of the night crowds them closer to one another.

He looks more ethereal outside with the moonlight being the only source of light. Like a faerie or pixie. Something beautiful and mysterious. “What do you think it is?” he asks back, limbs fidgeting until Harry traps him firmly in his arms, shielded from the wind.

“You’re much too pretty to have a normal name. Maybe something no one understands?” Harry reasons and starts making weird guttural noises that the man laughs loudly at until his shaking with giggles. “What’s mine name then?” he demands, curiosity finishing his own fun.

He answers the question easily, leading both of them to what is miraculously Harry’s vehicle. “Your name is Harry.”

Taken aback, Harry frowns and blinks into the night air. “That’s not fair,” he states and pats his pockets for his keys to get them someplace not so cold. Even as cute as the man’s red nose is. “You made me guess yours when you already knew mine.”

He shrugs. “I had to figure yours out too,” he reasons, pulling Harry’s keys from his own pockets and jiggling them in front of Harry’s nose.

The buzz of the one poorly made margarita Harry had earlier wore off ages ago. About the same time he realised that this man was playing games with him. He wishes he was drunk now. Maybe he’d feel less threatened by what was happening before him if he were.

“Listen, you’re adorable but I’m starting to get freaked out,” he decides to say on a whim, watching as Louis unlocks his faulty car door with ease and crawls across the driver’s seat to take his spot.

“I’m Louis,” the man says and waves a tiny, cute little wiggle of his hand. “Sorry, I don’t usually get this far.”

Harry wants to ask what he means, but Louis looks so tiny and self conscious that he has to climb into the car and pull him back in for a cuddle. “You’re lucky you’re bloody fit,” he jokes when they pull apart and Louis blinks beautifully at him.

“Your place, then?” he asks softly, crushing Harry’s heart and sending the blood pulsing downward.

“Give me a second,” he answers and counts to ten in his head before adjusting himself and pulling his seatbelt on. “I don’t suppose you know where I live too?” he mutters under his breath when he turns the car on.

“You look posh so I hope it isn’t complete rubbish,” Louis snaps, sounding hurt by Harry’s accusation and. Jesus. Yeah, that was harsh.

He turns and waits for Louis to look at him before he apologises, “Sorry, I was really freaked out earlier when you knew my name.”

Louis rolls his eyes and smiles. “It’s not that hard to figure it out when you’re handing it out to every bird or bloke you find fit.”

Right, that makes sense. Harry relaxes and leans forward to catch Louis’s lips in between his own. A sweet little kiss he hasn’t given anyone in a while. Not since he temporarily gave up serious relationships. “Can I say something terrible?” he asks, hoping his smile is enough to win Louis’s affections again.

It seems to be working. “Okay,” Louis hesitates and Harry bites back a manic, toothy smile that’s itching to work it’s way on his face.

“I’m glad you found out my name because you’ll be screaming it here soon,” he says, failing to keep a straight face and giggling himself silly.

Louis looks shocked a second before bursting out into laughter and reaching over to place light slaps all over Harry’s chest and arms. “Oh my god, that was horrible,” Louis groans making Harry laugh harder. “Take me home, you wanker,” Louis commands and Harry agrees.

As he anticipated, the roads are being watched heavily by police vehicles, so he drives carefully, humming along to Christmas carols while Louis chats about anything and everything. Mostly about how annoying Harry was picking up randoms when Louis was _clearly_ available. Harry laughs at the absurdity of the situation and comments on how Louis didn’t even approach him when most of the other “randoms” did just that. Louis gives him a full minute of the silent treatment before relenting and chattering on about university and his classes.

The closer they get to Harry’s place, the more antsy Louis starts getting. He wiggles against his seat belt, unplugging it until Harry scolds him to put it back on and then playing with the straps for the rest of the drive. He talks fast, faster than Harry can follow while driving and he ends up picking up bits of details about how Louis gets bored with most of the people he tries to take home because they don’t “get him” or they end up just being boring in general. It’s hard to understand clearly so Harry tries not to wrap his head around it too much.

The second they pull into his neighbourhood, Louis goes deathly still, voice stopping mid sentence. Harry is worried to say the least and figures it out as he parks in his usual spot that maybe Louis was omitting the truth when Harry accused him of knowing where he lived. When he goes to confront Louis, he finds the boy breathing harshly, hand in his trousers and tugging at himself. He opens his eyes and moans prettily when he finds Harry watching him.

“Louis, please,” he says, eyes following the frantic movements Louis’s hand is making. “Don’t come, I want to see you properly first, baby.”

“Take me home,” Louis repeats, completely unnecessarily because Harry is out of his car, racing to help Louis out already. “Make me scream your name,” Louis breathes into Harry’s ear, hands where Harry can see them, feet following his larger steps up a series of stairs.

Jesus, it definitely still sounds terrible but god, Louis is so hot.

They reach his door and Harry pulls the boy up against his chest, reaching to unlock the door knob easily while shushing Louis with a, “I’ve got you baby.”

The second the door is open, Louis is gone, running and removing his clothes one article at a time. Harry slams the door behind himself and follows the trail to his room, finding Louis with only a pair of bright blue pants, looking around Harry’s room and muttering to himself.

“Baby,” Harry groans helplessly.

“Why aren’t you naked? You should be naked by now,” Louis complains, ripping through Harry’s wardrobe, looking for something.

Harry doesn’t get naked, per se, he removes his tight black jeans and black top and leans back against the wall. He watches Louis frantically go through his things and palms himself. Maybe it’s wrong to get more and more turned on by how frazzled Louis gets by the second, but, to be fair, Louis’s arse jiggles freely now that he’s out of his trousers and Harry is quite enamored by the sight.

He stops when he notices Louis in an actual panicked state, upturning everything with shaky hands and immediately goes to grab him, pulling him in close and digging his nose into the hair on his temple almost on instinct.

“Hey, talk to me. What’s happening right now?” He asks, feeling terrible for not stopping Louis sooner.

Louis is muttering gibberish about how they’re losing time so Harry makes them count to thirty together before taking deep, deep breaths. Louis collapses into him, the shaking long since subsided. His face is buried enough that Harry can’t see it so he waits until Louis pulls away to ask again.

“What happened?”

Louis shakes his head and then laughs. “I timed it,” he confesses and the clenches his eyes shut. Harry waits for Louis to open his eyes before asking for an explanation. “I calculated the time it would take to get naked and prepped but I couldn’t find your lube so I panicked,” he details and then lets out a defeated breath.

Oh. “Well that’s not what I expected. Do you want to start over again so we can time it properly?”

Louis shakes his head. “It isn’t sexy and I wanted to be sexy.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m the one who judges what I find sexy, but I can see your point.” Harry crosses to his bed and flops back, resting his ached spine. He’s been crouching over Louis so much tonight that just stretching out is a relief, in itself. He beckons Louis over and smoothes his hands all along his body. Louis crawls across his chest and rests there.

“Forty seven minutes and thirteen seconds. Twelve minutes and twenty-seven seconds,” Louis says, lips pressed up against his sternum. The vibration of his voice feel nice.

“Pardon?” he asks, feeling more tired now than turned on.

Louis shifts so that he’s leaning over Harry’s face and regarding him seriously. “You drove slowly but so we were a couple minutes off, but I calculated forty-seven minutes and thirteen seconds to get from the party here and it should have only taken me twelve minutes and twenty-seven seconds to get to your room and prepped,” Louis tells Harry, looking right into his eyes, unflinching. The next part brings a blush to his cheeks, but he maintains eye contact. “I didn’t know how long the sex would last so I decided not to calculate it.”

“So you knew where I lived,” Harry stated.

Louis shuffles a bit above him, but holds strong. “Your identification has your address on it. I have google maps on my mobile. Not that big of a deal.”

Harry hums and allows it very tentatively. He's rationally frightened by Louis's explanation but keeps that to himself. “Is this something you do all the time. Did you time everything about tonight?”

“Yes, I suppose I did. I was hoping you’d find me faster but you always surprise me,” Louis says and then leans back and hops off the bed.

Harry watches him try to put his room back together before giving up and sheepishly moving for his door. “Where are you going?” he asks the skittish boy.

“Home?” he asks and Harry nods. He should let him, is the thing. Louis has admitted to planning on seducing Harry in questionable details, going so far as to memorising his identification. The sort of stuff they warn on crime show programs. But it's late and he's tired. His cock has lost interest in their previous affairs but the idea has been there for most of the night and he could get going again. He's probably slept with worse.

The words come out a bit before Harry is ready for them. “If you want, but I’d like for you to stay.”

Louis eyes him a bit before crowding back onto the bed and asking, “Is this a pity thing?”

“No.” Harry scooches up his bed using his feet and pulls his bottle of lube out from underneath his pillow. Straight to business. Best to keep things simple. “You can prep yourself or I could lick you out?” he offers.

Louis hesitates in reaching for the lube and throws his face into the mattress. “I’ve never, erm, god, I’ve never timed that before.” His sweet voice gets swallowed into Harry’s bedding.

“You’ve never been eaten out, baby?” Harry asks, dropping the lube and crawling to pull his boy into his arms again. It's easier to shift into his sex persona than it is to keep his mind where it is. “You want that?” he asks his heated face, pressing kisses on his cheeks.

“Please,” Louis pleads and Harry shushes him, rolling them to situate their positions.

He starts with relaxing Louis’s firm muscles by placing kisses all over his back until the boy is melting into Harry’s covers and wiggling his sweet arse as he giggles. Then he moves down and pets his arse, warming it up with his hands before place two little soft slaps on either cheek and watching the flesh bounce under his palms.

“You have a nice arse,” he tells Louis to distract him while he rolls the fabric of his boxers down. God, Harry drops a hand to palm himself at the sight. “Hands and knees,” he orders Louis, watching the muscles work to move into position. Louis’s arse cheeks jiggle with the movement and Harry catches sight of Louis’s clenching hole.

“Baby, baby do you want my tongue?” he mumbles, almost missing the way Louis wiggles and flushes at his words. “Yeah? Gonna give you my tongue. Lick you open and fuck your cute little hole, baby.”

“Yeah,” Louis replies, his voice muted by his arms covering his face. Harry fixes that issue at once.

“No, baby, let me see your face. Yeah, you look so good right now. Arse up and ready for my tongue.” Louis pulls his face out and stretching his arms across the bed to hold on the covers. Harry has to palm himself some more when he sees how watery Louis’s eyes have become and he hasn’t even touched his boy yet.

He goes for it soon enough, leaning down and peppering soft kisses along Louis’s crack to feel how he relaxes underneath his mouth. Then he swipes ten slow, big licks from his balls to his hole, memorising which muscles jump first and last. He peppers more kisses on, harder kisses directly over his hole and it’s so hot. The way Louis’s arse tries to follow his mouth when he takes it off.

“Want more tongue?” he asks nonsensically, gasping at Louis’s watery cry for more. “Are you crying?” he asks, leaning up and swiping the tendrils of fringe that have fallen on Louis’s face until he sees his wet cheeks, cooing at his boy. “Going to give you everything, baby, okay? Fuck you so good. With my tongue and then with my cock.”

He doesn’t miss Louis’s wail when he crouches down and circles his rim with the point of his tongue. In fact, he licks short, hard stripes of tongue right along his hole until Louis is mumbling incoherently. He has to pull back and spit a few times to keep it all wet, but he goes back to swirling his tongue all along his boy’s hole, letting his tongue breech with every odd swirl. He gives up and starts fucking his tongue in slowly because between how wet he’s making Louis and how wet Louis is making himself, he’s not going to last and he wants to give this boy the best dicking of his life.

He gets up and searches his bedspreads for the lube to do just that and finds the bottle at the edge of the bed.

His tongue made Louis’s rim so wet but Harry makes it wetter with his lube coated finger. Pushing a finger in, stopping until Louis relaxes and gently pushing at his walls and moving in and out. He goes for a second finger, using the same technique as his first and speeding it up a bit to watch Louis gasp a bit more through his tears. By the third finger, Harry has to console his dick by rocking himself into Louis’s thigh, slower than his fingers but enough that he’s feeling good and rather desperate. By the time he’s done with prep, Louis’s hips and arms are shaking from his effort to hold himself up, so Harry rolls him over onto his back and just looks at him.

“Kiss me,” Louis begs, hands now unclenched from the bed spread and reaching out for Harry.

“I just rimmed you, baby,” Harry explains when he dodges.

Louis keeps making grabby hands after him so Harry gives in and presses a light kiss to his lips, hand moving to pump a little at Louis’s forgotten cock. God, it’s all sticky and wet with precum and Harry shivers.

“Need a condom,” Harry explains again when he pulls away and hops off the bed to grab his jeans from the ground. He finds his wallet, eyes catching on his identification, and he has to crack his neck to forget himself for a bit. The fact that he doesn't quite trust Louis is an annoying tick at the side of his brain that he dutifully ignores. But he still pulls his condom out, not bothering to do more than drop and kick his wallet away so he can get back.

Before returning to Louis, he strips himself of his boxers and watches how Louis’s chest rises and falls erratically. It’s all so hot and he has to climb up and over Louis’s body to press a quick kiss on Louis’s mouth. A kiss that gets deepened, to his surprise. Louis licks into his mouth and actually moans, pulling away and grabbing Harry’s shoulder blades with his fingers. Nails dig in and Harry humps forward a bit at the feeling.

“You taste like me,” Louis shouts suddenly, more precum spilling from his cock, making it even wetter.

Harry doesn’t have anything to say to that, just pulls Louis’s mouth back and grinds down onto him with each flick of Louis’s tongue against his own. They keep like that for a bit until Harry makes the executive decision to move on based on the noises Louis and him are making. He wipes his fingers on his sheets so he can open the wrapper and slide the condom down his length, his cock twitching with the movements, and grabs the lube for a good coat. He pinches himself to calm down.

“You going to fuck me?” Louis asks, sniffling up at him.

Harry wipes his hand on his sheets again so he can wipe a few caught tears from Louis face. “You ready for me to fuck you?” he asks back, kissing his red cheeks.

Louis gasps and wiggles against him. “Wait,” he whimpers. Harry pulls back entirely, pinching the condom on his cock with his fingers. “I want to ride you. Let me ride you.”

“Of course,” Harry agrees, blinking away his surprise.

Louis rolls onto his stomach and points at the headboard. “Want you up there,” he commands and Harry quickly crawls across his bed to lay his overheated skin up against his cool pillows, resting his lower back up against his short, wooden headboard.

Shuffling up to meet with Harry, Louis has as calculated expression on his face. It’s the most focused Harry has seen him since they started. It causes his own heart to speed up, excited but rightfully alarmed.

When he reaches Harry, Louis turns around and rests his back against Harry’s chest, grinding his arse down into his lap and back against Harry’s cock.

“Look at that,” Harry comments. “Arse looks so good, baby.”  Louis shivers at the comment as he situates himself and Harry can’t help but lean forward and trail kisses from one shoulder to the other. Just a taste at the soft skin resting there.

Louis moans, low and long. “Stop that,” he whimpers, a hand coming out to slap Harry’s face away from Louis’s back.

Harry leans back again and throws his head back, feeling Louis engulf his cock, slowly but surely. “Fuck yeah,” he tells his ceiling and blindly reaches for Louis’s hips, pouting when Louis slaps his hands away again. “Feels amazing, baby. Take it so well.”

“Stop talking,” Louis whines and looks back to glare at Harry. “Your dirty talk is terrible.”

Harry has to laugh at that, shaking his head back and forth to clear it. He pitches his voice low and exaggerates his moaning until Louis is fully seated on his cock, glaring at him, and trying to keep from laughing. “Oh yeah,” he continues to tease. “Bounce on that dick, baby. Make me feel so good.”

Louis throws his head into his palms. “I will leave, I swear to god.”

He doesn’t leave. Instead, he digs his hands into Harry’s thighs and tentatively starts rocking back and forth, soft pants falling from his lips. The movement definitely stops Harry’s teasings.

“Baby,” he moans, completely serious. “Oh my god.”

Louis’s back muscles relax at that. “Feel good?” Louis asks, quiet but confident. He moves to slowly bring himself up and down, arse cheeks making a soft slapping sound against Harry’s pelvis.

Harry hums and grips his own hair to keep his hands occupied, arousal pooling his lower stomach. “You know it does, baby,” he tells Louis and grunts when the pace starts to quicken even more. “So good.”

Nails dig into Harry’s thighs and the burn of pain peaks his pleasure enough that his hips grind up, throwing Louis off his personal rhythm for a split second but he keeps going, consistent bounces and the occasional deep grind down, fully engulfing the entirety of Harry’s cock.

Harry’s certain the noises he’s making are far more embarrassing than not because he can see his cock plunge in and out of Louis’s hole, feel the tight heat, but he can’t do much more than take it. Not when Louis keeps swatting his hands away.

“Louis,” he begs on a particular deep grind that has his toes curling into his bedspread. “Let me touch you.”

“Wanna give it to me?” Louis asks, voice rough and weak from his efforts.

Harry moans and nods his head. “Let me give it to you, baby.”

“Yeah, okay,” Louis says and pulls off Harry’s cock, Harry pinching the condom on instinct. Louis crawls up and places his head in his hands, arse up and waiting.

The sight makes his cock ache, but Harry doesn’t do more than finger a little at Louis’s reddened rim before flipping the boy over on his back and groaning at the sight of his cock. So hard and red, resting on his stomach. Waiting for someone to touch.

“You flexible?” Harry asks Louis, but answers his own question by pushing Louis’s legs up and folding the boy in half. He sinks back in, face screwed in pleasure all while Louis gasps underneath him.

“Oh god, yeah,” Louis moans and slaps at Harry’s face until he opens his eyes. Harry sighs and grinds his cock forward, able to see and feel Louis quake underneath him. He quite likes this change in position and takes his time finding a good pace to fuck his boy, watching him come apart underneath him.

“Touch yourself,” he orders and Louis wanks to the pace of Harry’s thrusts. So Harry slows down, teasing while Louis whines high into the air.

When Harry grabs and plays with Louis’s ball sack, he arches his back and begs, “Please, Harry,” up to the heavens.

Harry plants his hands on either side of his face, pausing to drop kisses on his brow, and then fucks hard and fast, cocking plunging and balls slapping against Louis’s arse. “You close?” he asks, out of breath.

Louis nods and laughs. “So close.”

Harry gives it to him until Louis can’t wank himself anymore and Harry is replacing his hand with his own. Hard thrusts met with little whines from his boy and Harry isn’t going to last much longer himself. So he fists Louis’s cock and pulls at an unrelenting pace until the boy’s body arches on a high whine, feet kicking out and cock spurting hot and wet everywhere.

“Keep going,” Louis begs but Harry has already pulled out, throwing the condom somewhere on the floor and finishing on Louis’s chest, adding to the mess already drying.

A familiar routine has Harry up and out of bed, grabbing for something to wipe Louis off with. He finds a box of tissues and uses those, not caring much where the dirtied tissues end up when he throws them away.

Louis flips over onto his stomach and breathes into Harry’s bed spread, wiggling his arse again. “Fucking hell,” he curses happily and Harry decides not to question it.

Instead, he drops on top of the body, exhausted, and steadfastly ignores the boy’s complaints about his weight. “You’re staying,” he decrees and rearranges them so that Louis is comfortable. The earlier thoughts of worries subdued by intense orgasm.

It’s still much too hot for his covers, so Harry doesn’t bother pulling them over himself. He tucks Louis in, kisses his nose, and promptly passes out in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry mother


End file.
